


Rottmnt stories

by Shallala



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Misunderstandings, Other, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shallala/pseuds/Shallala
Summary: Stories about the turtles ( rottmnt-verse). Mostly Leo-centric.





	Rottmnt stories

 

 

     Raph drank his beer, slowly, savoring the taste of his drink. He was sitting on a bar stool, as his elbow rested on the smooth surface of the bartop. Sometimes he glanced back toward the crowded dance floor, his eyes narrowed, as he tried to penetrate the smoke filled, semi darkness, searching the swaying mass of bodies.

     The "Carmine" was a very popular bar, giving a safe place for New York’s mutant population to unwind, and have fun. By human standards, it wasn’t a high end establishment. The furniture was second hand, everything was a little dingy, the walls were covered with a cheap, dark red wallpaper. At least here, the ones who looked different weren’t bothered, as almost 80 percent of the guest were mutants. Tho, humans frequently visited this place, usually the very rich or eccentric, searching for something new, and exciting.

     The Carmine offered a lots of things, booze, rentable rooms on the upper floors (they guaranteed privacy too), they employed dancers, prostitutes, and strippers. Clients could buy every kind of drugs too. Raph was curious why haven’t the police have ever raided this place. Maybe it was magic... Yeah.. he snorted… more like slash-funds and bribe money.

     His under aged, younger brother Leo found this place, by accident. Speaking of the blue banded turtle.  A gap in the sea of faces suddenly caught his attention. The crowd parted, to make room, as a figure provocatively danced in the middle, and they cheered when Leo ( of course it was him- Raph rolled his eyes) pulled off some  acrobatic dance moves, displaying his inhuman flexibility, and agility. His red face-marks almost seemed to glow in the dimly lit bar.

     Tho not the leader anymore Raph was still Leo’s big brother, he still felt responsible for his younger siblings, that was the reason why he was here with the sword wielding turtle. The problems started when Splinter made Leo the leader. Raph didn’t make a fuss out of it, because being a big brother came before a stupid title, and he admitted that Leo fit the job description better. The transition was smooth, everyone thought both of them coped well.

     Leo was a good leader, it wasn’t hard to recognize him as an exceptional strategyst, he always thought 15 steps ahead, and the deep insight he displayed sometimes baffled even Splinter. But Raph couldn’t ignore how his father’s attitude changed towards Leo. He became very strict, demanded full devotion and dedication from the blue banded turtle, saying that gaining mortal enemies changed the rules. So at the next day after he was named leader, Leo’s carefree teenage life ended very abruptly ( tho he still goofed around, and made bad puns). He become responsible, and his plans saved the life of his team, and even the world multiple times. When he was alone tho, he did stupid things, he made bad decisions, and most of his rare solo missions (when he snuck out of the lair and tried to deal with the problem alone) ended in disaster.

     So when Raph saw his 17 years old brother got up, and leave the lair in the middle of the night, in secret, he followed him apprehensively. After a week (Leo became a damn good  ninja because of Splinter’s special training), Raph finally managed to figure out where Leo spent three nights out of seven. Although when he saw the seedy, rundown bar his brother entered, he almost had a heart attack.

     The bouncer tried to stop him from entering, but it only took an intimidating glance from the snapping turtle. Now at 18, Raph was quite different from the wide eyed, naive, soft boy he once was. He lost the last of his baby fat he had, gained even more muscle mass, and his shell got even spikier. After a growth spurt, he was one of the tallest mutants around. ( the last two years, several death-battles, and a near death experience have hardened him) Shoving people out of his way, he barged in, rudely interrupted Leo’s discussion with a tiger mutant, and he dragged his protesting, and  tipsy brother out of the bar.

     His rescue mission ended in a shouting match, his intervention wasn’t appreciated. He became so angry ( Raph saw as Leo accepted a drink from a stranger- the boy was practically asking for trouble) that he punched the living daylight out of his annoying little brother, then carried him home.

     Try as he might, Raph couldn’t stop Leo from leaving the lair, so after two weeks of fighting they compromised. ( The eldest of the brothers didn’t want to involve Splinter in this. He was afraid that Leo would lose even this little entertainment, and free time he had between meditation sessions, special trainings and strategy lessons).

 

     Because of the deal, he ended up in his current predicament, sitting on a bar stool, bored out of his mind, drinking.  According to their deal, Leo would not leave the lair alone. It wasn’t safe to leave their home, anymore. It seemed they made a new  enemy every week. Baron Draxum still tried to kill them, Big mama was hunting them, for her Battle nexus, and the Foot gained more power, day, by day. Leo seemed to attract attention everywhere he went. Raph noticed, during fights how their enemies tried to single him out, or tried to sway him to join their cause/war whatever.

     Even here, he was in the spotlight, not that the blue turtle detested it. The little attention whore- thought Raph as he slowly shook his head. He didn’t understood his brother. He kept watching, as Leo let the mutants dancing around, pat, and grope him. He had to retain himself, not to punch a mutant bull's teeth out, as he grabbed, and yanked Leo's tail. Tho the red eared slider just grinned at the offender, and with some provocative dance moves he slipped out of the other’s hands. The bull stood dumbstruck, as he tried to process how the turtle disappeared so quickly, from his hands. Then Raph noticed Leo, in the other corner of the dance floor shaking his body.

    Since this was the first time he came to accompany Leo, he still didn’t know why the red- eared-slider liked to come here, tho it seemed he had a blast dancing. But he swore he will protect Leo, even from his own stupidity.


End file.
